


A good Team

by Dudette_Mal



Series: 8059 week [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 3 - Ties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato and Takeshi play video games, but nobody can take the lead for long, this might or might not annoy Hayato a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good Team

Hayato threw the gamepad at Takeshi who caught it neatly, laughing. “That’s my win!” he cheered.

“Yes,” Gokudera hissed, crossing his arms and leaned back against the sofa. “Another tie.”

Yamamoto smiled at him – symphony and sunshine – and shook his head. “That just shows what good of a team we are!” He dropped the pads on the couch, and moved closer to Hayato, carefully taking his hand. A slight blush stole itself once again high on Hayato’s cheekbones.

“What are you doing?” Hayato asked him, but entangled his fingers with Takeshi’s. “You know your father could come in any second.”

“My father wouldn’t mind,” Takeshi contradicted gently and slowly snuggled closer. “Will you stay for dinner again?”

Gokudera threw an assessing gaze towards the door, before leaning slightly against Takeshi. “I would, but that would be overstaying my visit.” He pressed his face into Takeshi’s neck, just for a second. “I should head home soon, I still have to go shopping.”

Takeshi looked at him with puppy eyes, that almost made Hayato’s heart melt into little puddles, but he really couldn’t stay, the last he wanted was to disrupt Takeshi’s family life, which was exactly what he did with staying. Even right now. “Stay? Pretty please?”

“No, I really – I really shouldn’t.” Gokudera declined, swallowing softly, already feeling guilty. “I don’t want to end up being unwelcome.”

“You’ll never be unwelcome!” Yamamoto exclaimed, moving suddenly and slipping, almost falling on Gokudera in the progress. “Sorry,” he mumbled, but stayed so ridiculously close to Hayato, close enough for kissing, but not leaning in, close enough to hear his fast beating heart, but not telling him. “But,” Yamamoto said, clearing his throat, “I mean it, you’re welcome. Here. Always.”

Only then, Hayato realized, Takeshi was blushing too. It was endearing, really, and… unexpected. Yamamoto always so extroverted, never blushing, never embarrassed. He rose his hand, brushing with his fingers over the soft cheek, hovering with his hand over the blush. He bit on his bottom lip, forcing his gaze away from the sight, and on the ground. “…Thank you…”

Takeshi shook his head slightly, his gaze still glued to Hayato, tied by the currently so expressive eyes. “Just… just saying the truth. My father likes to have you over, well sure, he isn’t too happy with your choice of words sometimes, but he isn’t bothered by it, not at all! Uhm, and—“

A knock on the door interrupted him, but they didn’t have time to bring space between them, before it was opened. Hayato blushed even more with embarrassment. “I”, Tsuyoshi started, before realizing the situation, but he caught himself so quickly, Gokudera really wanted to believe he didn’t mind. “I just wanted to ask whether Gokudera-kun would stay over for dinner.” He rubbed his neck slightly.

Takeshi pressed his hand curtly, assuring him that everything was alright, even though Hayato knew it wasn’t. “Gokudera doesn’t want to stay, because he thinks that he’d be overstaying his welcome.”

The older Yamamoto shook his head. “Not at all Gokudera-kun, you’re welcome whenever you feel up to be here.”

“See? Exactly what I told you!” Takeshi exclaimed, hugging Hayato tightly. “You’ll stay now, right?”

Hayato slowly brought space between their bodies. “Yes, if you insist…”

Takeshi was smiling again – symphony and sunshine –, and pulled Hayato into yet another hug. “Brilliant! And afterwards well play another few games!” Takeshi decided, clearly excited, “Maybe someone will win two games in a row then!”

Gokudera rubbed his hand on his jeans and nodded agreeing.


End file.
